Escape With Me
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: Guardian Forces, the powerful beings of old have been interacting with their Junctioned humans in a strange manner.
1. Escape With Me

Escape With Me

Warm air crystallized forming puffs with each exhalation. The rapid drop from fireside warmth to ice flow numbness jerked Squall awake. Shivering he found little warmth in the fur blanket that draped over him. Staggering out of the bed he found himself in a delicately constructed room, rough ice hewed and shaped into intricate pillars featuring dancing bears and ballerinas.

Turning, he looked around the room, without an idea of where he was, he decided against voicing the question aloud. He needed to find his teammates, where ever they where in this ice palace. If they are here, while not being close to them, the thought of being alone in such a place was unnerving. Especially as Squall noted his lack of weaponry.

Stepping through the door, Squall tensed at the otherworldly feeling that had settled over him and into his bones. It was welcoming but at the same time, it forced his muscles to tense and his mouth to dry. Like a reaper attack, he could feel the cold grasp of death reaching for him, asking him to come just a bit closer.

"Watch out." Squall jumped, surprising himself more than the heavily dressed woman at the bar. She smiled, for what she was and the damaged she could do it appeared cold, if there were others around. He followed her gaze to the stairs in front of him that led to her welcoming presence. "Don't want you to trip."

Squall, curious about how he ended up in such a place, but also weary enough of the guardian slowed his descent, eyes scanning the room. They were alone. "How did I get here?" Shiva pressed her lips together in a pout, doe-eyed as Squall crossed his arms waiting for her to answer.

"You were stressed." He knew that, on the run from the Sorceress Edea, the plot to assassinate her and having just escaped prison was a stressful situation. She stepped from behind the counter, the soft clack of her heels snapped his attention to her figure. Dressed in little more than a thick fur coat resembling that if a grey wolf she held her hand up, millimeters from his cheek. "I brought you here." Squall tilted his head as she finally touched him. The surprisingly warm hands trailed down his jaw, cradling his head as she moved up to the step below him. Her cool steel eyes had drifted down tracing the shape of his lips.

It was an odd sensation, not just the experience of her tongue gliding against his, but the way she easily swayed him to move and the coolness against his back as he tumbled onto the frozen couch. Most defiantly the way he grasped the soft flesh behind her legs forcing her to straddle him. It didn't compare to the moment she pulled away surprised at her own actions. As her warmth disappeared as she scuttled off the couch. Reaching for the Guardian Force, he grabbed her wrist intending to stop her only to swipe at falling drops of tiny ice crystals.

"Squall! Squall wake up!" A hard world shaking smack on the young leader's cheek brought him out of the dream world and into a world of pain as his leg muscle tightened into a Charlie horse and his face stung for the hit. Irvine stepped back as Rinoa's face appeared. "Are you okay? You hit Sell with an ice spell in your sleep."

Squall turned looking over at the martial artist and his still icy hair. Gripping his locked up leg tightly Squall nodded with a grimace. "Yes, fine." He growled as he rolled out of the bed holding the back of his leg. Irvine stepped out of the way watching the seventeen-year-old limp like that Laguna guy to the bathroom. Irvine ran a hand through his sleep mused hair as Rinoa attempted to melt Zell's hair without igniting his scalp.

Watching the bathwater rise, Squall reached into his pants, pulling out his wallet. Inside was his Triple Triad Shiva card. The foil card sparkled in the dim lighting of the bathroom. As he turned the card one way her face turned, a close-up of her profile when he turned it the other way, the card pulled out to show a full body portrait of her summon.

 _Join Me_. Squall looked up from the card, the room cooled, a thin layer of ice forming on every reflective surface. The card fell to the floor as Squall sunk into the bath water.

* * *

So this was originally on my old account, Mousenabber. The only story there and ironically this was my very first fanfic. That's because I actually played FF8 before 7 (well finished it completely I had a friend in high school that loaned me her PS1 and FF7 before I got my own.) It took me eight hours to finish disc one so FF8 does hold a special place in my heart. I also had a friend who introduced me to HIM that I actually met here on years ago but we lost contact. I have been wanting to rewrite this story forever but I finally decided to, but you can read the original one as well.


	2. Enjoy the Silence

Seifer Almasy had traveled the world over, multiple times. During the last Sorceress War, he did it blindly, afterward, he did it to find himself. From the white sand beaches of Balamb to the rocky coast of Centra; Seifer had seen everything, met just about everyone and experienced everything humanly imaginable. So far from those experiences another ever compared to a relaxing day on the beaches near the Grandidi Forest.

The soft kwehs of golden chicks as they tottered around the beach in flocks, their mothers watching from the shade, some curled into themselves asleep others keeping a watchful eye on the lone human. It wasn't Seifers' first time visiting the Chocobo forest, but his sporadic visits had taught the chocobos he wasn't a threat, but he wasn't familiar enough for them to have come to a definitive conclusion to be trusted. Never the less, Seifer felt safe under the watchful eye of the large birds.

A soft laugh rang through the air, a shadow cast over the former Balamb Student, sand hitting his bare side as the newcomer stopped beside him. "It's so warm here, I bet the water is perfect."

Seifer begrudgingly opened his eyes, the mouse like voice pulling him from his nap. She had done this often, always a beach, somewhere warm and exotic where no one ever went. Just the two of them. Her legs curled under her as she sat, blond hair with purple tips fanning out around her with a life of its own. She was the perfect company for such a place a gift from Hyne himself. "I'm sure it is."

She smiled, lips pursed as she drew in the sand with a purple tipped finger. "I could play you some music if you want."

No, Seifer shook his head, he did not want that recalling the last beach in which she played her music. He had woken up the next day too satisfied with the night before and sand in places sand just shouldn't be. "No, let's just enjoy this." She pouted then crossing her arms.

"Your no fun." She smacked his chest, "at least swim with me." Seifer felt the blond lean closer, "please." The plea tickled his ear lobe, goosebumps raising as other parts of him stirred. She wouldn't stop, not till she got what she wanted.

"Fine," he croaked out.

She jumped up with a smile and cheer. Barely on his feet, she was dragging him towards the water at a sprint. "You won't regret this." She laughed jumping through small waves. Like the ocean around him, doubt swelled inside the former Knight, her words left him with no comfort as she pulled him deeper into the bay waters. The bay water was warm, even with the deep drop off that left a navy circle in the center the remnant of a crater growing choppy with each passing second.

"We should get out." He shouted at her, a Cheshire smiles his only reply. The dread became a sinking feeling, he had gone too far out as he arms wrapped around his neck a wave crashed over them pulling them under.

The once calm, pacific bay rolled with waves. As the waves became rougher bashing into the rocks the chocobos scattered, confused by the sudden change on such a clear day. Their warks and warbles of fear silenced before they reached the safety of their forest. The ocean waves rose, heaving and crashing into the beach as the last chick darted into the forest.

Slowly the waves stilled, seafoam washing over the shoreline as the bay returned to its former state of calm.

Fuujin was the first to get the news, Raijin wasn't far behind her and Squall was the last. Pushing through the crowd at the Balamb docks, Squall and Irvine worked their way through the gathered spectators, students, and Seeds.

"Commander Leonhart coming through, make way!" The crowd quickly split at Irvine's booming voice only to close in as the brunette passed by, eyes grazing the crowd sternly. At the end of the pier, Fuujin and Raijin waited for their shared look of surprise having not worn off. Between them with his back turned sat Seifer, shirtless in nothing more than a pair of swim trucks.

"Almasy!" The man threw a glance over his shoulder, viewing Squall with dismay.

"Leonhart, you passed puberty finally."

Squall glowered down at the other man. He wasn't in the mood for his games, "what are you doing here in Balamb?"

With out a clue in the world, Seifer smirked looking to Zell. "visiting Ma Dincth, why else Squally?" Zell blocked by Selphie and Quistis shook his hand mutely at the blond which caught Irvine's eye.

"Zell?" The blond shook his head, tossing his hands in the air quietly mouthing curse words.

"Silenced." Quistis crossed her arms looking to Seifer disappointed. Squall lifted a brown, Seifer had never openly cast a spell on Zell, even when he was at his worse stages of bullying.

"Bring him to the Garden." Fuujin and Raijin said nothing as Seifer stood without a fuss following behind Irvine and Squall. As he passed Zell a glove hit him in the head, Zell flipping him off as Seifer looked at him. Seifer shook his head at Zell's childishness, unlike the martial artist he wasn't in the mood to fight. Right now, he wanted a double cheeseburger and a soft bed.

Leaving Balamb was harder than expected. The news of Seifer Almasy washing up on the shore had spread like wild fire in the small town and with the added addition of Garden students and SeeDs coming to gawk at the man that had once been their peer, the streets where horrible clogged. Once in the sanctuary of Squall's office, Seifer fell into one of the chairs that sat far to the left of the desk trying his best to ignore Squall's glare.

Luck was not on his side as Squall's huff drew his attention. "How did you cast Silence on Zell, you only have a Guardian Force junction. So, the truth would be a great start."

Seifer shifted leaning on his knees. "The truth?" Wringing his hands, he looked to Squall worry etching itself on his face. "This is going to be an odd story, like talking to an alien named Pupu." Squall's face softened.

"Try me."

Taken back, Seifer leaned back as Squall found a comfortable way to sit with his feet propped up on the desk. "My Guardian Force is Siren…"

* * *

So I decided to continue with anotehr one shot this one for Seifer and Siren. I will eventually do the girls as well.


End file.
